Of Scars and Horcruxes
by Bxtr1165
Summary: The events on the 31st of October 1981 have more of an effect on young Harry than they should have. Re-joining the Wizarding World at age 11 and calling himself Tom, the Boy-Who-Lived discovered more than just magic in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

+CHAPTER 1+

 **Summary:** The events of Halloween 1981 have more of an effect on young Harry than they should have. Re-joining the Wizarding World at age 11 and calling himself Tom, he discovered more than just magic in the new world he was entering.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, all rights go to JK Rowling.

In the forests of Albania, a wraith-like spirit was floating around aimlessly. This spirit was all that was left of the wizard known as Lord Voldermort. Obviously that wasn't his real name, I mean who calls their child Voldermort?

Anyway, getting back onto the subject, Voldermort wasn't just any wizard; he was a Dark Lord. The reason for his current out of body experience was because had just been `vanquished' by a one year old boy. Harry Potter.

Cursing said boy under his breath, Voldermort realised how stupid he had been, I mean a baby seriously what had the boy even done to him?

Dumbledore! It was his fault it had to be I mean seriously, who conducts a job interview in a pub and without silencing charms to ensure confidentiality to boot? Also conveniently having an enemy spy listen in on said interview as a `prophecy' is spoken?

He really should have known better, obviously the old man had set him up! He should have waited until he had heard the full prophesy (as he only knew the first part) .

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied... born as the seventh month dies..."

This was the only part of the prophesy he knew and, in his impulsive state, caused by overexposure to the Dark Arts, it didn't take much for him to go charging in to kill the boy.

Yes, he had been played.

But then the Dark Lord thought, isn't the prophecy already completed. The Potter boy had just vanquished him after all, it didn't specify permanently.

Remembering his entry into the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow, he remembered slaughtering James Potter and then making his way up the stairs and disposing of Lily Potter _née Evans in the same way as her husband._

 _After disposing of the boy's parents, Lord Voldermort then turned his wand of Yew wood and phoenix feather core, on the boy, who was grasping at the bars of his crib._

Frighteningly intelligent eyes locked onto his own and, the Dark Lord found it impossible to look away from the gleaming emeralds he found there. They were staring into his scarlet eyes, as if trying to see his tattered soul through them.

Uttering an apology to the small babe, Voldermort then said the two words that would end the boys' life, even if he did so regretfully.

Avada Kedavra. The words of the Killing Curse.

Quick as a flash however, the boy held out his hand, palm forward and caught the lethal light that held deaths touch like it was a toy ball.

Entranced, Voldermort watched as the boy played with the deadly curse, giggling at the bright green light, whilst ignoring the man who had tried to murder him.

Suddenly the curse flew from the child's grasp towards the shocked Dark Lord and proceeded to rip and tear at what was left of Voldermort's soul.

The last thing he remembered was the child's green eyes flashing from the curses light.

The spirit once again cursed his stupidity. The child was extremely powerful.

Meanwhile on a street called Privet Drive was now playing host to some strange visitors.

One such visitor was an old man who was wearing long multicoloured robes, with half crescent moons on them. Said man was walking up the road towards the house with the number 4 on the door.

Once there, he stood outside of the properties perimeter and gazed at a tabby cat situated on top of the gardens wall and exclaimed, "Hello Minerva!" in a cheery voice.

After being addressed, the cat then transformed into an elderly lady. Said woman then turned to the old man and cautioned, "Albus, these are the worst sort of Muggles. You can't leave the boy here!"

The man now identified as Albus, turned to the woman and replied, "Minerva, he will be fine; he needs to be with his relatives."

Suddenly the loud roar of a motorbike pierced through the quiet night and both elders looked upwards as a giant man riding on a flying Harley Davidson, became visible through the clouds.

Once both wheels were firmly on the ground the giant man addressed the elderly pair, "Lo Prof'sser Dumbledore! Lo Prof'sser McGonagall"

Albus, getting right down to business asked, "Do you have the boy Hagrid, is he alright?"

"Aye, he's alright" said Hagrid, "Little un fell asleep jus' as we were passing over Bristol."

Hagrid then opened his large coat to reveal a small baby boy with raven coloured hair and a jiggered lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The giant man then handed the babe over and was then dismissed with a, "Thank you, Hagrid."

Walking up the path of number 4, his two companions didn't see the madness glinting in the old man's eyes as his whispered with a sneer, "Good-bye Potter"

Stopping at the front door, he took a letter from his pocket and tucked it into the baby's blanket. He then placed the child on the doorstep, and then walked back down the path, thinking of the fact that by the time the boy was ready to start his magical education, he would be a perfect pawn.

Oh, but how wrong he was, after all, the effect current actions have on the future can't be predicted.

And, neither the manipulator nor his colleagues saw the boys' green eyes open and flash a mesmerising scarlet red, they might have rethought their to leave him there decision otherwise.

8 years later...

"FREAK!" shouted one of the children who resided in Wool's orphanage.

Silence.

The boy who had just been called such, slowly turned around only to be knocked to the ground with a punch.

"FREAK!" was shouted again.

The other children who resided at the orphanage were now crowding around the fallen 9 year old child, eager for a fight.

The knocked down child was now glaring at his attacker who hesitated at the malicious stare. It was difficult to instil fear into the bullies at Wool's Orphanage, and so the glare Tom was aiming at the bully wasn't as effective as it normally would have been.

The boy was called Tom, in remembrance of another boy who once lived at the orphanage, however his real name was Harry Potter. But Harry didn't know that and so he was called Tom.

Just as another punch was about to land, a large serpent jumped out of the tall grasses nearby, and stood protectively in front of the boy.

The other children jumped back at the snake's sudden appearance and, when the snake hissed in warning they started to back away.

All of the children froze however, when they heard an angelic voice that was full of malice say, "You will regret that. I promise you!"

The children realised the voice belonged to Tom and, scampered away in fear as they realised it was just that. A promise.

A smirk crossed over the boys face, taking over his features as he watched the children flee in fear of him, before he turned to the snake and hissed a greeting of ~Hello Nangini~

~Hello young Hatchling~ came the snakes' hissed reply.

Chuckling, the boys' smirk widened when the snake wound its way up his body before resting on his shoulders.

Picking himself up off of the dirty ground, Tom strode towards the gloomy looking building that was Wool's orphanage and, Tom could see the caretakers staring out of the small windows at him, fearfully.

The next day a scream rang through the orphanage as the child who had attacked young Tom the day before, found his pet rabbit dead, its snapped neck and hanging from the ceiling.

Everyone knew who had done this, because a glee filled look had appeared on Young Toms face as the scream echoed throughout the building.

The smell of death seeped through the air and sunk into the walls of the orphanage, filling the building with its stench.

2 years later...

"My name is Tom!"

The exclamation hung heavily the small room and, on the rickety bed in the corner, a boy of 11 was glaring at an elderly man in spite.

Chuckling the old man exclaimed, "Ah, but my boy, your parents named your Harry." It was said in a tone that suggested the argument was over.

However the boy said, "That may be true but when my so-called relatives left me here they forgot to give it to the caretakers so, since I have been going by Tom I would appreciate if I could be called so."

"Sorry my boy but Tom is only an alias, you will have to be called Harry or Hadrian when you are attending Hogwarts," the old man said in an attempt to distract the boy. It worked or so he thought.

"What's Hogwarts?" the young boy questioned.

The conversation continued with the old man explaining that Hogwarts was a school of magic and that his parents attended the school.

The boy interrupted questioning, "Magic?"

"Yes, Magic. You can do things can't you?" the man replied with another question.

Ever since he had arrived in the orphanage where Voldermort had grown up, dread had been creeping into his bones. This dread increased with the boys' answer of, "I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can also make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt. If I want."

Yes, he now dreaded his decision to leave the boy at Privet Drive.

Albus Dumbledore first realised his mistake when Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter wasn't addressed to number 4 Privet Drive but instead to Wool's orphanage. His regrets continued when he realised his pawn had gone under the alias Tom, in respect to Voldermort's real name, Tom Riddle.

How could he have been so stupid?

The Harry Potter in front of him now, explaining his magical abilities was so much alike the young Voldermort that Albus was finding it hard not to shiver at the similarities. It certainly wasn't because his answer was almost exactly what a young Voldermort had said 50 years ago when. No, it wasn't, of course not! Oh who was he kidding it was freaky.

Another similarity was their appearance.

The dark hair combed to the side. The angelic features. The high cheek bones. The paleness of their skin.

Yes they looked alike.

Also they both spoke calmly, with a mask of indifference that, although very good, showed a deep hatred for the orphanage and its Muggle inhabitants underneath. If you looked closely enough the hatred was almost tangible in the air.

Once again Albus nearly shivered.

He needed to do some damage control.

Later that day...

Strolling down Diagon Ally towards the bank Gringotts, Tom (he would not call himself Hadrian or God forbid Harry) thought that he would see what exactly his parents left him.

Thankfully he had managed to get out of being accompanied by a guide; otherwise, the old man would have made sure he wouldn't be able to do certain things.

Like changing his name. Yes he would do that. If he could. Permanently.

Walking up the steps of the white marble building that was Gringotts, he pondered on how much his life had changed in such a short period of time.

Magic. He had always known he was special. And even in a world that he was new to, with others of the same ability, he would still better than all of them. Oh he would be, even if he had to destroy himself along the way.

Once inside the building he walked up to a teller. It was a strange lizard-like creature, a Goblin he realised and from what he had read about Goblins, they were obviously a race that respected wealth and power.

Forcefully he asked, "My name is Harry Potter and I would like to know if I have any accounts here."

The Goblin, grinning and showing off a large array of sharp teeth, replied with a, "Follow me."

After following the creature through a labyrinth of offices and hallways, they reached an office holding a gold plaque engraved with the name 'Bloodrinck'.

Once in the office, he was directed to sit in a comfy armchair across from an aged Goblin whose hair was a shining blood red colour.

Soon the Goblin croaked, "I am Bloodrinck, what can I do for you Mister Potter?"

So he explained. He said that he was new to this world and that he would like to have tutors arranged to help him adjust, that he wanted to do some sort of test to see what he could inherit and, the most important thing, that he wanted to change his first name.

Smirking, Bloodrinck arranged for several prominent purebloods to tutor him. They would visit the bank and teach him all he needed to know about the customs, etiquettes and politics of the Wizarding world.

Bloodrinck then preceded to hand the boy a dagger along with a bowl and instructed him to cut his palm. 6 drops of blood were then mixed with the potion already in the bowl.

Tom did this and then watched as the Goblin poured the mixture of blood and potion onto a large sheet of parchment. Soon after words began to form and the result was mind blowing.

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter aka the Boy-Who-Lived aka Harry aka Tom.**

 **Parents: James Harold Potter, Lily Sophia Potter (Nee Evans)**

 **God-Parents: Sirius Black, Severus Snape. Alice Longbottom, Narcrissa Malfoy.**

 **Lord of Houses: Potter, Peverell, Prince, Gryffindor, Black.**

 **Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldermort aka Marvolo Slytherin.**

 **Familiars: Shadow Wolf, Shadow Basilisk.**

 **Abilities: Parceltounge, Animagi Forms (Shadow Nundu, Royal Phoenix), Elemental (Fire, Darkness, Ice, Lightning).**

 **Other Titles: Master of Death.**

A shocked silence filled the room as both the young boy and the Goblin absorbed the information that was printed across the parchment.

The Goblin quickly got over his shock and proceeded to inform the young Lord of everything of importance.

Soon enough they had all the details of his Blood test covered and, they then moved onto the topic of his name change.

Later...

As he walked away from the bank to complete the rest of his shopping, the young boy with raven black hair and eyes like emeralds couldn't stop smiling. This was because he had discovered several things. One that he was very rich, two that he was very powerful and three, that it was possible for him to change his name.

Of course as soon as he knew this, it wasn't long until Harry Potter was no more and Lord Thomas Hadrian Potter-Peverell took his place.

+END OF CHAPTER 1+


	2. Chapter 2

+CHAPTER 2+

Thomas Hadrian Potter-Peverell was excited. For everyone at Wools orphanage this always turned out to be a bad thing. So, you can understand why everyone decided to avoid Tom when said boy skipped into the dining hall on the morning of September first.

Tom was not ignorant of the fact that the other occupants feared him and usually he found it to be an annoyance. But today Tom didn't care, as today was the day he finally entered the world he was born into.

It was the day he would catch the train to Hogwarts, and would begin his magical education. Despite the fact his formal education would only begin once at the school, Tom had already gained knowledge on many magical topics, if only in the theory area, from his text books and the other books he had purchased for extra reading. The extra books were the most interesting to Tom. Who knew there were so many types of magic?

Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Potions, Dark Arts, Occlumency, Legilimency, and Tom's personal favourite, Necromancy.

Oh yes, how he loved Necromancy and how with it you gained the possibility to learn from, revive and command the dead.

He was going to master this skill, learn its intricacies, after all he is the Peverell heir and the Peverell family have always been very talented with the subject, according to his numerous tutors. He decided that he would become the best necromancer he could.

Just as Tom finished his dinner, he heard the taxi he had called earlier, pull up outside the orphanage's imposing iron gates. He quickly rushed up the stairs, to his room and grabbed his trunk. Then he lugged the heavy thing down the three flights of stairs needed to reach the bottom floor from his room.

Once at the bottom and at the gates, the taxi driver helped him secure his trunk in the boot of the vehicle, before getting in and starting the engine.

Tom looked back at the orphanage and sneered at the faces staring back out at him from the windows. A promise to return in 9 months and bring them hell present in his eyes.

As he entered the taxi he changed his expression to one of politeness and the driver pulled out of the driveway at his nod.

The occupants at Wools orphanage sighed in relief as Tom left the orphanage but then shuddered in fear at the fact he would be returning once nine months had passed.

Kings Cross Station...

Tom looked around, from the bench he was sat on, at the hustle and bustle of Kings Cross Station.

Smirking as he noticed a red headed family streaming through, with the mother shouting about muggles. As they got closer to the wall between the platforms 9 and 10, the mother glanced around for a while before ushering her children through the barrier. Not showing him how to get through the barrier like Dumbledore had asked them too.

Sad that. Like he was ever going to fall for it.

Still smirking slightly, Tom grabbed his trunk and strode through the barrier which lead to onto Platform 9 and ¾'s. Once through, the sight he was met with awed him, though he didn't show it. A large scarlet steam engine was puffing out smoke, and the platform was filled with students of all ages and their parents. The steam engine was labelled The Hogwarts Express.

Tom sneered at all the other students rushing around the hidden platform, disgusted at their nauseous display of emotions as they were saying goodbye to their loved ones.

Striding quickly into one of the carriages to get away from the over-emotional babble of people, Tom looked for an empty compartment so he could hopefully be alone for the long journey.

Sadly, just after he had put his trunk in the racks above, a boy from the red head family from earlier barged into his compartment, stating that everywhere else was full.

'Everywhere else was full! Ha! Yeah right. The train is MAGICAL!' Thought Tom in anger and in reply to the boys' obvious attempt at 'becoming his friend' he calmly said "This train is magical. Get out of my compartment and find somewhere else to sit."

Not listening to the warning hidden in his reply the redhead continued on obliviously, "My name is Ron Weasley. What's yours?"

Tom didn't reply, just grabbed the boy and said sarcastically "Are you that deaf that you didn't hear when I said to get out?" before dumping the boy and then his belongings outside of the compartment. He slammed the door in the redhead's scared and astonished face.

Sighing in annoyance, Tom sat down and pulled out a book on Necromancy. He had just started a new chapter when a blond boy opened the door and questioned, "I've heard Harry Potter is on the train? Is it you then?"

Tom, instead of replying immediately, looked over the blond boy and assessed him. The boy had slicked back hair, an arrogant aura and robes made out of some sort of silk. Realising that the boy was a pureblood and therefore could be a useful ally, he replied with, "Yes I am, well I used to be until I changed my name to Thomas Hadrian Potter-Peverell. Who are you?"

After a shocked moment of silence the blond replied with, "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. May I join you Potter?"

"Of course, of course but please, call me Tom" Tom said in answer.

"Then you call me Draco" and with this statement the two boys settled down in the compartment and proceeded to spend the rest of the train ride discussing magic and its uses.

Later that day...

Tom disembarked off of the train with Draco by his side and looked around the cramped station of Hogsmeade with distain.

Following a voice shouting out "First years!" they joined the other students in their year who were stood in front of a giant man who introduced himself as Hagrid.

The first years followed the giant man down a narrow trail and many stumbled because of the uneven terrain, Tom just scoffed at the stragglers and proceeded to stride carefully down the path with no difficulty, earning glares from many of his fellow year mates.

Soon the path widened and the first years found themselves looking at the shore of a massive black lake that had many small wooden boats floating offshore.

Off in the distance light could be seen pouring from the windows of a majestic castle, the imposing yet beautiful image received astounded and awed gasps from everyone present, some hide their awe better than other but it was still there.

Clambering into the boats at Hagrids command, the new students continued to gaze up in wonder at the castle that was to be their home for the next 7 years.

Slowly they made their way across the lake, each student wondering what adventures would occur during the school year.

But soon the journey ended and, once at the other side of the lake, the first years scrambled from the boats. They were lead to the front of the castle where Hagrid knocked 3 times on the large oak doors.

+END OF CHAPTER 2+


End file.
